Routines
by Stargal88
Summary: Today was almost different, It almost broke through every routine I have ever known. Even the routines I never thought I wanted to break. Almost. A KatDoggie Cruger fanfic.


**This is my first ever Power Rangers fic. It's set from Dr. Kat Manx's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: S.P.D.**

* * *

Routine: 

A course of action to be followed regularly; a standard procedure.

That simple word seems to describe almost everything in this present time of my life. Each and every day I wake up, leave my quarters and make my way to the central S.P.D computer. Of course, there had been a day or two when this basic patten has been interrupted by a urgent need of my presence elsewhere. But those days are rare and getting even rarer.

So I stand there, running the same computer scans I have been running for years. _'Nothing new today.' _Just the normal going's on in the city. _'I was expecting trouble.'_ If is possible for one to truly expect trouble, I am sure I can. I do not know when or in what form it will come but it is unavoidable. No attacks in over a week, naturally, we are due.

_'Syd and Z are in their quarters, arguing again.' _No one in this room can hear it, but my sensitive ears pick it up immediately. It disturbed my thoughts, and my free mind automatically jumps to any noise in the area._ 'I believe someone is reading.' _The turning pages make a soft sound, if I tune into it. _'Probably Bridge with a comic book.' _It's all the same routine... I lift my eye's from the computer's screen._ 'I shouldn't be listening.' _I'd let me mind drift, I realize boredom had taken a toll on me, but not to this degree.

_'I have things to complete, new upgrades to work on. I should not be wasting my time.'_

I pull up one of my latest projects, it'll take awhile to complete, perhaps all day. Working late into the night, again, is not something I enjoy, I need to know how much of this day I have left. One of the various screens next to me displays current time and also many different times around the world.

It is now a time of day I know not by numbers but by events. This is the time Doggie arrives.

Oh, I know what he'll do--the exact pattern he was been doing for so many years. When he first comes in--hands clasped behind his back--he will ask directly for a danger report from me. I answer him with 'Everything looks normal, Commander' or I respond in whatever way the situation demands. Then he walks away to tend to other issues present and if there is no more technical problems that day, we won't speak again until tomorrow--when it all starts over again.

Today there is silence.

I am fully aware of his presence, but completely confused at the still silence. A wandering eye finds it's way to Doggie's position.

His hand are firmly behind his back, as I expected, but there is something different about him--a distant look in his eyes. He is not looking at anything in the room, but something deeper, something very far away.

Nearly five minutes have passed with no movement. I try to continue working on my project but the strange silence nags at my mind.

"Dr.Manx." I relieved to hear his voice finally. Though something in his tone compels me to face him.

He dosen't move and still does not look at me.

"Commander, is everything all right?" Perhaps he is ill, that might explain this.

"I'm fine." This frustrates me--he will not look at me, still.

A long uncomfortable pause surrounds us. I do not understand this, he seems to need to say something, yet...he does not. This confuses me.

I realize I want to something, need to say something, but...I do not. This confuses me more.

"Dr. Manx...I need a full city report," His voice is softer than usual and sound more like an excuse than a request.

"Yes, sir." Our routine starts again. But questions overtake my mind now._ 'Why didn't he say anything?' _Or more importantly. _'What did I want him to say?'_

"'Everything looks normal, Commander."

He nods lightly and like every other day, he turns away.

But today was almost different, It almost broke through every routine I have ever known. Even the routines I never thought I wanted to break. Almost...

* * *

**Well, Tell me you think. Review, please! **


End file.
